Complejo de Hermanos
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Un amor inocente en juego! Hikari Yagami, tu tipica niña enamoradisa, pero... su sobreprotector hermano la dejara estar con el chico que le gusta? O todo el amor se esfumara desde el inicio? Entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic de Digimon, espero que este no sea como el primero que fue una perdida de tiempo ya que nadie parecía leerlo, bueno ese fue mi primer fic en toda mi vida jeje… este fic fue creado por mi amiga Fernanda Peñaranda y yo.**

**Los derechos de Digimon no son míos, si fueran míos habría un hermoso final Takari en Digimon**

Capitulo 1 Hikari Yagami, Sobre protección.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, tengo 12 y vivo con mi madre, mi padre, mi gato y mi hermano Taichi, Tai, el tiene 15 y juega mucho Nintendo y futbol, pero a pesar de eso igual logra mantenerme vigilada… no se como… si se la pasa comiendo…

No hace mucho, en una fiesta de escuela conocí a Takeru, un chico simpático y muy atractivo, quien además de bailar conmigo toda una noche me pidió mi número de teléfono.

En fin ese día lo pase muy bien…

Pero al día siguiente cuando Takeru me llamó… contesto Tai… OH QUE GRAN VIDA LA MIA…

Y bueno, como podrán saber… Tai lo trató… bastante MAL…

_-"¿Alo? ¿Estará Hikari?"-_

-"Si, pero ¿Quién llama?"-

_-"Takeru, un amigo de ella"-_

Tai se sentó en la silla al lado del velador y el teléfono que se encuentra arriba de este, y empezó jugar con el cordón blanco del teléfono.

-"¿Ah si? Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"-

_-"12, ¿Me puedes pasar a Hikari por favor?"-_

-"Nadie me obliga"- contestó cortante Tai.

_-"Em… ¿Y quien eres tú?"- _pregunta el rubio de ojos celestes

-"No te tengo por que decir"- dijo Tai antes de escuchar un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono. Cuando creyó que por fin el idiota iba colgar, este le preguntó

_-"¿De verdad quieres que las cosas sean así Tai?"-_

-"¿Cómo es que sabes que soy yo maldito stalker?"- preguntó incrédulo el moreno

_-"Hikari me contó de lo sobre protector que eres con ella, y que de echó golpeaste una vez a un inocente niño que le tocó el hombro para preguntarle una dirección"- _rió Takeru tratando de devolver la agresión con la que contestaba Tai.

Pobre chico que solo quería hablar con su amiga por teléfono.

-"¡¡Por que no mejor cuelgas de una maldita vez!!"- gritó Tai frustrado, Salí de mi habitación donde escuchaba toda la conversación por el otro teléfono, sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

A toda rapidez corrí hasta Tai, lo mire, lo abrasé y colgué el teléfono, me dolió mucho, pero era la única solución. Al parecer todo iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía…

Y así fue…

-"¡Hikari!"- dijo Tai enardecido.-"¡¡¡No quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con EL **JAMAS**!!!"- lo mire de reojo –"¿Me oíste?"- susurro luego aun amenazadoramente.

-"¡¡Pero Tai!! Es solo un AMIGO…"- destaque la palabra amigo con mis labios

-"¡No ME interesa!"- Me sujeto los hombros con tanta fuerza desarrollada por jugar 8 horas diarias de Zelda, Mario Party y Sonic en el Play y Game Cube, que sin darme cuenta, se me resbaló una lágrima.

El me miró, me besó la frente, me abrazó y me dijo que solo quería protegerme.

**Bueno, si quieren que lo continúe, pongan comentarios, si no mis fuerzas para escribir se debilitan… xD Esto se pondrá mas chistoso en el próximo capitulo, e inclusivamente, más romántico.**

**Acuérdense que este fic no es solo mió, una gran colaboración de mi amiga F.P.**


	2. Escabullirse

**Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic de Digimon, espero que este no sea como el primero que fue una perdida de tiempo ya que nadie parecía leerlo, bueno ese fue mi primer fic en toda mi vida jeje… este fic fue creado por mi amiga Fernanda Peñaranda y yo.**

**Los derechos de Digimon no son míos, si fueran míos habría un hermoso final Takari en Digimon**

Capitulo 2 Escabullirse

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegue al colegio, aun se me podían ver las marcas en los hombros de las poderosas manos de Tai ¡Diablos que tenía fuerza!

Pero bueno aun así no me rendiría… ¡NO ESTA VEZ!

No me rendiría en mi amistad con Takeru, el tenía** algo**… sus ojos celestes… su cabello rubio que al caminar-…, como sea eso no importa ahora, ahora solo importaba buscar la solución a este dilema.

Me senté en mi banco, mi compañera de banco era un poco extraña, se la pasaba maquillándose los labios, aun que en realidad no se maquillaba bien, se los pintaba disparejos y con tanta cantidad… era horroroso, nunca se peinaba en las mañanas ni se duchaba, además se sacaba los zapatos debajo de la mesa y no se cortaba las uñas desde hace más de un año… era asquerosa**… **

Cuando terminaba de maquillarse solía mirarme con su mirada sicópata y preguntarme en muchos tonos psicóticos como se veía –"_B-bien_"- susurraba yo siempre aterrada, la niña se llama Midori, pero ella decía que ese no era su nombre real y que en realidad se llamaba MR. Floppy… una lunática de verdad, por eso no tendría amigas… y por el echo de que se habla sola durante clases…

Desde mi banco observe el patio, mi ventana daba a la cancha de basketball, cuando estaba aburrida en matemáticas desviaba mi atención a los que jugaban allí.

El punto es que cuando vi, note un peculiar chico rubio jugando, me sorprendí, saque la cabeza por la ventana para ver mejor si era **EL** entonces, le grite –"¡¡¡TAKERU-SAN!!!"-

Obviamente todos los de la clase Y la cancha de basketball me miraron, metí mi cabeza adentro de la clase otra vez y solo atine a estornudar –"ETTO… ACHUTAKERU… ¡ACHUTAKERU! Profesor, estoy un poco enferma ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?"-

El la miro con cara de estar hablando con una bandida psicópata.

-"Esta bien Yagami, puedes ir"- y volvió a escribir en la pizarra con la tiza

Me levante débil y cojee hasta la puerta, pase el umbral y corría toda prisa a la cancha de basketball, pero cuando llegue, ya todos se habían ido…

Pero no me iba a rendir… no de nuevo, ¡NO TAN FACILMENTE! Tenía que demostrarle a Tai, Takeru y sobretodo… a ella misma que si podía cumplir lo que se proponía.

Así que corrí hasta el camarín de los chicos y sin importarme nada entre ahí.

Estaba de espalda, con sus cabellos rubios, sudados y… ¡¡sin polera!!

**¡¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!!!**

Que _**sexy…**_

Me acerque a el silenciosa y ágilmente a saludarlo, era una sorpresa que estuviera en mi mismo colegio, cuando le dije un suave y cortito… Hola… pero al darse vuelta me di cuenta…

-"¡¡OH POR DIOS!! Tu no eres Takeru"- y lo señale acusadoramente con expresión de pánico, ¿¡que hago ahora!? ¡¡¡Humillación publica!!!

-"EMMM… _Hikari-Chan… estoy aquí_"- me voltee y… SIP ahí estaba definitivamente el…

-"EJEJE… perdón"- reí inocentemente para que mi error no causara pequeños rencores y le pegue una palmadita en la espalda al otro chico parecido a Takeru, pero con un rostro horrible, lo que no esperaba era que saliera volando y chocara contra la pared con la que quedó inconciente…

Ambos, yo y Takeru quedamos atónitos, me quede viendo mi mano, ¿Es que YO también poseía aquella fuerza brutal que poseía Tai? ¿O era algo que iba en la sangre?

Es decir, Tai la obligaba a jugar en la versión 2 jugadores de vez en cuando, pero para llegar al nivel de dejar a un jugador de basketball inconsciente, era un poco aterrador.

Takeru me tomo la mano, yo reaccione y Takeru me tiró (mejor dicho escapamos) afuera hasta llegar a una plaza

Ambos jadeando.

-"H-HOLA TAKERU-SAN"- le grite como idiota, pues había sido lo único a lo que reaccione para decir después del espectáculo que di, el solo me sonrió, yo suspire –"ETTO…"- empecé a jugar con mis dedos mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada –"Yo… lamento como te trató mi hermano Tai la otra vez por teléfono, es solo que…"- no alcance a terminar, ya que sorpresivamente me encontré en los reconfortables brazos de Takeru-san –"Hikari-Chan, no soy mayo que tu, dime "Kun""- Hikari solo asintió sonrojada, pues solo su hermano y su padre la abrazaban como Takeru-_Kun_ la estaba abrazando.

Luego sonrió y me miró a los ojos –"No importa, en realidad tengo un hermano mayor también, debe tener la misma edad que Tai… y es bastante sobre protector, aunque en realidad no nos vemos mucho"- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco triste.

Bueno en fin, nos sentamos en el pasto y conversamos un buen rato… no puedo mentir… Cuando hablo con Takeru soy 1.000 veces más feliz que cuando Tai falta a la escuela y puedo hacer bromas a la gente, ya sabe es TAN sobre protector… aveces llega a ser una gran molestia…

**¡¡¡OH DIOS!!! ** _**¡¡TAI!!**_ Si el se entera de que no estoy en la escuela… ¡¡¡ME VA A **MATAR**!!!

-"Takeru-Kun, ¡Takeru-Kun despierta!"- lo sacudí para que despertara

-"Mamá… hoy… no quiero bailar ballet"-

¿Ballet? OK, eso se lo preguntaría después, ahora su vida social estaba en riesgo

-"No Takeru-Kun, no soy tu madre ¡Seré algo peor si no despiertas ahora!"- me estaba comenzando a desesperar, y créanme una Hikari Yagami desesperada es lo que menos necesitamos en el mundo por ahora

-"MH… ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Hikari!? ¿¡¡Que haces en mi casa!!?"- mira para todos lados –"Esto definitivamente no es mi casa, ¿Dónde estoy?"-

-"AGH… eso no importa, vamos tengo que llegar a la escuela antes del recreo"-

Entonces tomados de las manos, corrimos al colegio (otra vez) Takeru me dijo que justo le tocaba deporte, y yo volví a mi clase de matemáticas, lo que no pensé de mi astuta plan, es que a la vuelta no tenía el papel de enfermería –"EM… se me perdió en el camino"- esa fue la única patética escusa en la que pude pensar en el momento, pero mi mejor amiga Yolei se me quedó viendo raro, seguro ya sabía que había mentido.

AGH… ¿cuantos problemas puede causar escabullirse solo un pequeño tiempo del resto del mundo?

**Acuérdense que este fic no es solo mió, una gran colaboración de mi amiga F.P.**


	3. Complicaciones

**Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic de Digimon, espero que este no sea como el primero que fue una perdida de tiempo ya que nadie parecía leerlo, bueno ese fue mi primer fic en toda mi vida jeje… este fic fue creado por mi amiga Fernanda Peñaranda y yo.**

**Los derechos de Digimon no son míos, si fueran míos habría un hermoso final Takari en Digimon**

Capitulo 3 Complicaciones

AGH…

Yolei…

_Yolei… _

_**¡¡YOLEI!!**_

Mi mejor amiga, causa de muchas de mis pesadillas… y la mayor causa de mis problemas…

Esta chica de pelo morado liso con anteojos no es tan inocente y delicada como las otras chicas con anteojos que debes conocer… Yolei Inoue tiene trece años, repitió de curso, por que más que estudiar ella se iba a comprar ropa al mall… como desquiciada…

Ella es capas de arrancarle el brazo a una persona por la prenda que desea, de echo… la ultima vez que fui a comprar ropa con Yolei, mordió a una viejecita que le estaba comprando un regalo de cumpleaños a su nieta…

Entre rápidamente y me senté en mi banco.

Yolei me tocó el hombro y me entregó un papel, todo rosado.

Este decía así:

"_Querida Hikari,_

_¿¡Por qué cresta no me dices a donde vas y por qué MIERDA mientes!?_

_Con cariño… _

_Yolei"_

Yolei suele ser muy extraña pero aun así la quiero mucho. En fin, escribí de vuelta que lo hablaríamos después y que le contaba todo si me ayudaba a distraer a Tai para poder juntarme con Takeru, ella aceptóy a decir verdad no fue difícil, yo estoy segura de que ella AMA a mi hermano… pero bueno… mientras me ayude… ¡No hay problema!

**DING-DONG**

Toco el timbre del colegio, mi oportunidad perfecta, ya todo estaba arreglado, corrí a la cancha de deportes mientras Yolei…

Trataba de seducir a Tai, lo que en verdad no resultaba ya que a Tai le gusta Sora (que es como una hermana para mi, la hermana mayor que nunca tuve…*SNIFF*) pero ella sale con Yamato, le decimos Matt o Yama, el es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Tai, pero Tai sabe que Matt hace feliz a Sora así que no se cruza en su camino…

Llegando a la cancha vi a Takeru solo, tratando de encestar, le dio al aro y sin querer yo grite de emoción –"¡¡¡WHAAAA!!! Justo en el aro ¡¡¡**ESTUPENDO**!!!"-

Pero al caer al suelo después de mi salto note lo desconcertada (sorprendida sería mejor) cara de Takeru

-"¿Hikari? ¡Que bueno que viniste!"- y me dio un fuerte abrazó

-"ETTO…"- estaba completamente roja, nerviosa y de repente Takeru me miró y se acercó para besarme, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba, me acerque y cerré los ojos, pero justo en ese hermoso momento donde nuestros labios se iban a conectar… aparece Tai

-"HIKARI YAGAMI ¡¡ ¿Qué… CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENTO?!!"-

-"¡Tai! No es lo que tu crees…"- No logre nunca terminar la frase ya que me sujetó de la cintura, empujó a Takeru y este cayó al suelo.

¡Me sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme y a gritarme!

Pero Takeru se levanto y comenzó a pelear con Tai.

Yo estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer, trate de interponerme, pero entre los dos me empujaron al suelo…

Ambos quedaron idiotizados, al verme tirada por su culpa, entonces del terrible e incomodo silencio se escuchó un grito

-"**¡¡¡TAICHI YAGAMI!!!**"- me voltee para encontrarme a nadie más ni nada menos que Sora junto a Matt.

_Sora… la voz de la razón, _pensé y al mismo tiempo suspire de alivió, con Sora todo se resolvería… ¿OH NO?

-"¿¿¡¡que le haces a ESE niño!!??"-

_OH dios mío, gracias por la sensatez de algunas personas…_

Sora no podía estar más enfurecida, pero lo que no me esperaba era…

-"¿Hermano?"- dijo el rubio más bajo y golpeado.

-"¿Takeru?"- Luego Matt subió la mirada a mi hermano…

-"¿Estas golpeando a mi hermano?"

Tragué saliva…

-"Es… ¿tu hermano Matt?"- preguntó Tai muy desconcertado por la situación.

Sora miraba confusa, yo sorprendida, Tai con metida de pata, Matt enojado y Takeru asustado, bien sabría Tai que Matt era igual de sobre protector que el…

-"¡Matt! ¡¡Eres hermano de ese pervertido!!"- dijo Tai enfurecido

-"¿Cómo que pervertido?"- dijo algo molesto Takeru acariciándose su mejilla donde le llegó uno de los famosos puñetazos de Tai, mientras Sora me ayudó a pararme y nos echamos para atrás.

-"¡SI! **¡TU! **¡¡Maldito PERVERTIDO!!"- le gritó Tai sin darse cuenta de que Matt estaba lo suficientemente cerca para golpearle la cara…

-"¡AYY!"- gritamos yo y Sora al unísono, fue entonces cuando ya harta fui y abrasé a mi hermano diciéndoles a ambos que se detengan.

-"TU cállate, perra del sexo"- me dijo vilmente Matt, Tai se levantó y comenzaron a pelear, HASTA Sora con su dulce voz intervino y les rogó que se detuvieran, pero ni ella pudo hacer nada, no se detuvieron.

Aunque Sora siempre los detenía en sus peleas, esta vez no pudieron, ya que sus dulces hermanitos pequeños estaban involucrados… y un poco de su orgullo masculino… son unos idiotas.

Takeru y yo fuimos a donde nuestros respectivos hermanos estirando los brazos como murallas evitando que empezara la VERDADERA pelea

_Todo esto es culpa de Yolei, si supiera distraer bien a los chicos…_

-"IDIOTAS, ¡Están llamando la atención!"- exclamó Sora señalando a todos los chicos que se peleaban los lugares para ver el espectáculo.

-"Entonces démosles lo que vinieron a ver"- respondió agresivamente Matt –"Si, no los queremos decepcionar"- gruño Tai moviendo a Hikari del camino al mismo tiempo que Matt lo hacía con Takeru

-"**¡¡¡MI HERMANO **_**NO **_**ES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!**"-"**¡¡¡MI HERMANA **_**NO **_**ES UNA MALDITA PERRA DEL SEXO!!!"- **y se pegaron.

-"¡Ya basta!"- grite yo, me pare frente a Takeru y le susurre al oído –"Lo siento muchísimo…"-

…

Y lo pateé en la entrepierna, mientras Matt se preocupaba de su amado hermano yo le tome la mano a Tai y salimos de fuga.

Se que no fue la mejor salida de todas, pero no se me ocurrió otra opción.

Tai me miró de reojo cuando dejamos de correr –"Tal vez Matt tenga razón cundo te llamó _perra del sexo_"-

-"¡Pero, pero, pero Tai!... Tu… tu no puedes… yo"- "Cállate Hikari, y escucha, desde que papá murió yo me hice responsable de ti, y no puedo creer que te escapes de clase para ver a ese idiota…"-

-"Pero Tai…yo"-

-"No digas nada… mira, mira mi cara… todo esto lo hice por ti Hikari"- me mostró su rostro herido y se marchó pateando piedras.

Suspire... ¿Por qué todo era TAAAN complicado?

.

**Acuérdense que este fic no es solo mió, una gran colaboración de mi amiga F.P.**


	4. Las Pases

**Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic de Digimon, espero que este no sea como el primero que fue una perdida de tiempo ya que nadie parecía leerlo, bueno ese fue mi primer fic en toda mi vida jeje… este fic fue creado por mi amiga Fernanda Peñaranda y yo.**

**Los derechos de Digimon no son míos, si fueran míos habría un hermoso final Takari en Digimon**

Capitulo 4 Las pases

Suspiré… por lo menos Takeru sabía que le pegué en su intimidad para acabar con el problema.

Luego de mi desastroso día, no quería ver a Tai, por lo que decidí irme a la casa de mi amiga Yolei, la que no me paraba de contar que conoció al chico más guapo del universo… por lo que logré escuchar, ya que trato de oírla cuando de pone así… fue que se tropezó, este Ken la ayudo y blah, blah…

Lo importante es que tocaron el timbre y me salvaron de Yolei, pero incluso cuando fui a abrir ella se las manejo para seguir parloteando de Ken…

Abrí la puerta con total pereza y casi me desmayo del shock de encontrar a Matt parado ahí con cara apenada.

-"Eh… esto… perdón, lo que dije no fue verdad Hikari, lo dije para provocar a Tai"- murmuró el apenado y mirando al piso.

En ese momento noté que detrás de Matt se encontraba Takeru sonriendo, se nota que Takeru es persuasivo… ya que lograr que Matt se arrepienta es algo realmente grande, por lo que me decidí… ¡Yo debía hacer lo mismo con Tai!

Suspiré y me recliné en la puerta –"Gracias Matt… y no te preocupes, te perdono…"- luego me di vuelta para gritar –"Gracias por todo Yolei, chao"- tomé mi chaleco y me puse mis zapatos para volver a mi casa con los chicos… por que de todos modos ellos pasaban por ahí para llegar a la suya.

Lo que no pensé fue que sería tan incomodo hablar con ellos después de lo de hoy día, así que camine al lado de los hermanos en absoluto silencio.

Cuando llegué a casa Tai seguía enojado conmigo, y su única forma de expresarse sin matarme (en la vida real) era jugando MORTAL kombat7, y era curioso, ya que peleaba contra mi ¡Y yo ni siquiera estaba jugando!

Fui muy callada y me senté junto a el… el se corrió, es tan inmaduro… me volví a acercar y con una gran fuerza se levantó y me grito –"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Disculparme"- respondí yo. Y el muy dulce se me tiró encima me abrazó-"Ah y otra cosa"- (Lo siguiente lo dije lo más rápido posible)-"¡Que te disculpes con Matt y Takeru!"-

Sentí cómo me empujo al sillón.

-"¡QUE!"- me miró enfurecido, tragué saliva y me paré.

-"Si, veras… Matt se disculpó conmigo…"- susurré y el me miró sorprendido.

-"¿Lo hizo?"- preguntó no saliendo de su asombro, yo asentí lentamente.

-"Y creo que insultaste a Takeru injustamente"- le acaricie la mejilla dulcemente y el solo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Yo no lo creo así"- Miró el piso cómo si la cosa más entretenida del mundo estuviese allí, tratando de hacer notar que no fue su error… a veces no se si el es el mayor o yo, lo abrasé aún mientras el juego continuaba y perdíamos nuestras vidas (en el juego).

-"Se que tu intención es protegerme…"- atrapé su rostro con mis manos para que me mirara directamente a los ojos –"Y lo has hecho lo más maravillosamente posible, pero debo crecer"- Tai me miró asustado y sorprendido –"Y es algo que no puedes evitar, algún día ambos creceremos y tomaremos caminos separados"-

-"¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes crecer! ¡Tienes que quedarte aquí!... con…migo"-

-"Cállate Tai, entiende que no puede ser… ya lo entenderás"-

-"Pero Hikari, yo te amo"- me quedé mirando sus ojos chocolates que brillaban en tristeza… eran pocas las veces en que Tai se ponía tan cariñoso.

-"Y yo también, pero entiende, algún día creceremos eventualmente… ahora por favor ¿Puedes ir y disculparte con Matt y Takeru?"- pregunté el asintió, me tomó la mano y me llevó a la casa de los Takaishi.

Cuando llegamos Matt abrió la puerta, miró a Tai y dijo –"Em… Si vienes a golpearme por disculparme con tu hermana… hazlo"-

-"Eh… no, ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano?"- preguntó Tai rascándose la nuca.

-"¡Takeru baja!"- gritó para adentro de la casa, unos pasos de escaleras se escucharon y apareció Takeru en la puerta que vio sorprendido a Tai ahí.

Tai se puso nervioso y le pegué en las costillas un codazo para que escupiera esa maldita disculpa.

-"Em… perdón… se me pasó la mano… un poco…"-

-"Tranquilo amigo"- dijo Matt palmeado el hombro de Tai quien me miró y sonrió.

Cuando le conté a Sora que Tai y Matt se habían arreglado y dejado a mi y Takeru ser amigos (Con unas cuantas advertencias) suspiró relajada, eran pocas las veces que Matt y Tai se peleaban realmente, de pequeños no se soportaban y sus peleas eran continuas, pero eso solo fortaleció su amistad hasta ahora, y no por que sus hermanos se hicieran amigos, pelearían, de echo, luego de disculparse se dieron cuenta de que todo fue una estupidez (n/a: a buena hora ¬¬) y volvieron a ser los mejores amigos… los hombres son imbesiles de verdad… Takeru dice que es por que los hombres son orgullosos, yo digo que son idiotas.

Pero en fin, lo bueno es que ahora yo y Takeru somos muy amigos, y a pesar de las miles de condiciones que puso Tai, de todos modos la paso bien.

Es más, al día siguiente me pase todas las clases hablando con Yolei y todos los recreos viendo cómo Tai y Matt jugaban soccer.

Pero no pude ver a Takeru en todo el día, hasta el último recreo.

Tocaron el timbre y corrí a la cancha ya que el partido de soccer estaba de pelos, pero de repente vi l luz y me resbalé, pero justo antes de caerme algo me sujeto.

-"Cuidado Hikari, puedes resbalarte y caer"- ¡OH por dios! Era el, ¡El y su sonrisa de adonis!

-"Hola Takeru, que raro encontrarnos en esta situación… ¿Por qué no te vi en todo el día?"- pegunté extrañada por la ausencia del joven basket bolista que hacía mi corazón latir más rápido que las novelas que dan a las 7:00 y me hacen llorar.

-"Eh… hagamos algo Hikari, ven conmigo, tu hermano, y el mi a mi casa después de clases y te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber"- me guiñó el ojo coquetamente haciéndome derretir cuál helado al sol.

Entonces eso hicimos, pero además de eso, algunas personas *Coff-coff ehem (amigos de Tai y Matt) se unieron (colaron) a la reunión (fiesta).

Se nos unió Mimi, una fanática de la moda, ex novia de Matt y ahora novia de Joe, otro de los que vinieron, Joe esta estudiando para ser medico y es amigo de la infancia de todos, también fueron Izzy el mejor amigo de Joe que va al colegio con Tai (Es un computín) súper genio, Yolei que sigue todos los pasos de Mimi y es su idioma y… bueno, yolei decidió llevar a su nuevo "amigo" Ken, un dulce tímido, caballeroso, amante del soccer que fue para el agrado de Tai.

**Acuérdense que este fic no es solo mió, una gran colaboración de mi amiga F.P.**


End file.
